2014.03.19 - Catching Up
It's that time of day that's between lunch and dinner and because of that, only half of the tables have occupants. Several tables have groups of students at, while others hold faculty members, as they take small meals and breaks in-between the larger meals of the day. One table in particular only holds one person, that of a short, slim, blonde, by the name of Illyana. Her tray of food is barely touched, as she considers the notebook that's down in front of her. A faint frown mars her features, as she considers the diagram she's working upon. Every so often, her gaze will lift up to scan the room and its occupants, before she focuses once more upon the pages before her. Lastly, it doesn't seem to bother Illyana that she's the only one at her table. Unlike the others, she's quite comfortable to be all alone at her particular table. Nate comes to Xavier only seldom, usually for family business. Given the line of work, it is usually because someone got injured again. And... there is also free food, so he comes here just after finishing business. There is also usually some people he likes to see, and indeed since he came at the right time, there are a few. And then there is Illyana, who is alone, as usual. Damn girl. After grabbing a few rather random edibles that looked interesting, Nate drops by her table, flopping down in front of her uninvited. "Hey blondie," he grins, "have the college exams kidnapped you again? I have not seen you at Halo in a month." The pages within her notebook definitely do not look like normal homework, in fact, they look more like diagrams albeit written in demonic. Upon hearing the familiar voice, Illyana's gaze tips upward as she considers Nate and then the food upon his tray. A half smile quirks a corner of her mouth upward as she says, "Nate, and yes, it's definitely been a minute since I've been around. I've been busy." She'll jab the end of her pencil at one of the seats that circle her table, "Pull up a chair, if you like." The notebook will easily be flipped closed as she focuses her blue eyes upon her teammate, "Anything important I should know about?", she asks, as she drops her pencil near the notebook and finally pulls the barely touched tray of food towards herself. "Important? Hmm... I don't think so," replies Nate, studying the food in his tray. He wasn't paying attention when he grabbed it. But food is food, right? "There have been no more attacks, if that is what you mean. Rose is almost fully recovered and itching for a fight, but we can't find who is behind Cyberdata. Hitting random factories and labs seems pointless, but I am going to do just that if Spartan can't get them from the cyberspace, or whatever he goes looking for information. Someone is bound to have something in his memories we can use." Illyana is silent for a handful of seconds as she considers what Nate has said. Finally shaking her head, she'll offer, "Let me see if I can perhaps scry something out within Limbo. I can't promise anything, but perhaps it'll hone in on something we can use to figure out what's going on. Or rather, who's behind it." At the mention of Rose, Illyana's gaze sharpens slightly as she adds, "When /isn't/ she itching for a fight." Remarks the blonde dryly before that quirk of a grin reappears upon her features, "She could be dead, and she'd still be looking for a fight." Idly she'll push her food around, not really eating it, but at least going through the motions, "I'll let you know if I find anything though." She finally says, before she leans back in her seat and stretches her legs out before her. "I'm bored." She finally admits, as she considers Nate, his tray of food, and the area about them. Focusing her gaze back upon Nate the blonde demoness smiles, "We should do something. Something fun." Fun and Illyana are not always that compatible. At least in the normal sense of the words. "Well, there was that one time she was drunk, but I don't think you want to hear the details." Nate attacks his food with gusto, because he is hungry, as usual. And skipped breakfast, as usual. He is also one of the few persons alive that is not particularly alarmed when Illyana admits being bored. "Bored, hmm? Are you bored at the level of seeing a movie or going to a rock concert or bored at the level of... blowing up something and not in the Danger Room?" A sly look is given to Nate, as she says, "Who says I haven't already heard the details? Girls talk, Nate, it's a prerequisite to being a girl." Says Illyana with a smirk, before she considers her state of boredom. Movies and rock concerts do have their merits, as does blowing things up, but no. Her boredom doesn't necessarily align with those particular activities this day. Drumming her fingers upon the tabletop she considers all her other options, "Nah, I'll pass on the movies and concerts, and really, how many times can you blow something up before it gets a little repetitive?" She asks in a wholly rhetorical manner, "I'm thinking ..." "Shopping." She turns a sweet smile to Nate, clearly showing more teeth than what she really needs to, "And guess who gets to hold the bags?" "Not again!" Nate looks mock-horrified. "Nah, that is okay... I survived Laura and Ray's shopping and I got a top hat out of it." Which must have been his first shopping trip in... his first shopping trip. Period. But as always, Nate is easily amused. It is difficult to find something he doesn't like to do unless it involves staying still for long periods of time. "I'll hold the bags if you help me pick some stuff for Rose. But I don't mean sharp or explody stuff. I got that covered already." Illyana mock sighs. She should have known Nate would take it in stride. Now if it were other people, they'd be horrified, but sadly that is not the case with Nate. He knows her too well, it seems. Still, getting out and about does put a pleased smile upon her face, as she says, "Deal." The notebook will be engulfed within a small portal, as Illyana adds with a mischievousness tone to her voice, "I'm thinking something slinky that you'll definitely appreciate moreso than Rose, perhaps. She does love weaponry." And with that said two portals open beneath the chairs of Illyana and Nate and quickly they rise upward to engulf the two, whisking them both to Limbo proper. Category:Log